Overbite
A menacing, mechanical monster whose presence makes any body of water unsafe for swimming - or anything else - Overbite is just about the most dangerous creature ever to prowl the ocean depths. And perhaps he's the most obsessed, as well, for he sees his life as an endless quest for prey. As soon as he finishes off one victim, he goes hunting for another. But as much as he enjoys his work, he looks to occasionally take time off to amuse himself. For fun he chomps holes into the sides of oil tankers and sinks cruise ships. As Overbite likes to point out, "The only thing better than swimming through an oil slick is swimming through an oil slick full of drowning fleshlings." In shark mode, Overbite is virtually unbeatable in underwater combat. His attack is unrelenting. His teeth and talons can tear through the hull of a battleship. His liquid cooled, turbo-powered 3,500 horsepower engine propels him through the water at up to 70 knots. He never needs to surface, except for regular maintenance checkups. He carries a freeze beam blaster that can trap any underwater prey in a block of ice. He can transform to an amphibious weapons-base mode, in which he can create tidal waves by wagging his tail at super speed. His front end converts to a jawbreaker cannon, which shoots powerful metal-eating, salt-based corrosives. In this mode, when his fellow Seacons combine to form the super-robot Piranacon, Overbite serves as Piranacon's hand-held weapon. Overbite also uses the jawbreaker cannon in robot mode. Although virtually unbeatable underwater in shark mode, Overbite is quite literally like a fish out of water in robot mode on land. There he is slow, awkward and relatively weak. Needless to say, he prefers to remain aswim. History 'Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History:' On the MUX, the Seacons are a group created by the Quintessons. MUX History During the Quintesson Invasion, Overbite was deployed to Earth from the Quintesson Cruiser Bellum. When the Quintessons were defeated and left Earth, the Seacons broke away from the Quintessons, seeking their own destiny. In 2016 the Seacons attacked the Hydrax Spaceport and hijacked the Millennium Falcon. Soon after they attacked the Central Spaceport in Ibex, and then used underground tunnels to attack Iacon, setting off bombs in Trion Square and injuring dozens of civilians. Snaptrap later sent the Seaclones to instead invade Autobot City to recover the Key to the Plasma Energy Chamber. Overbite led the attack on the city while Seawing infiltrated to steal the key. However, even though Seawing was able to overcome the Key's protector, Red Alert, Jetfire was able to grab and key and flee before Seawing could recover it. OOC Notes On the MUX, the Seacons are a TP-Only group created by the Quintessons prior to their upcoming invasion of Earth. Logs 2013 * 8/19 - "Sinking of the Flagg" - The Seacons are tasked with a devious mission in the Ring of Fire. Thanks to Nightlash's reconnaissance and her beacon, the Autobots respond to interfere with their plan. When the USS Flagg arrives on the scene, however, the Seacons raise the stakes. * 8/24 - "Attack on Offut AFB" - The Quintessons, having learned the location of the Pit, launch an assault on Offutt Air Force Base. The Autobots send Grimlock and Snarl to assist in the counter-attack, and the Decepticons take the opportunity to perform research and reconnaissance. 2016 * February 11 - "Seacons Attack!" - The Seacons attack a Junkion freighter at the Hydrax Spaceport. * April 01 - "Attack on Trion Square" - The Seacons launch an April Fool's Day attack on Trion Square in Iacon. * July 12 - "Seawing Reports on Silent Grill" - Seawing Reports on Silent Grill, and receives new orders from Snaptrap. Players The Seacons are TP characters available for temping. Category:available Overbite was played by shadowcastershadowlight during the Quintesson Invasion TP. In 2016 he was taken over by Shebakoby. References * Who's Who in the Transformers Universe * TFU.info Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Quintessons Category:TP-only characters Category:Seacons Category:Transformers Category:Undersea specialists